tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Hell's Kitchen
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = New York City | borough = Manhattan | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Daredevil | poi = Josie's; Matt Murdock's apartment; Nelson & Murdock; Stanley's Bar | 1st = }} Hell's Kitchen is a neighborhood located in the borough of Manhattan in New York City, New York. It is located between 34th Street and 59th Street, from 8th Avenue to the Hudson River. The name is derived from a comment once said by infamous frontiersman Davy Crockett when referring to the Irish slum of Five Points. He said, "In my part of the country, when you meet an Irishman, you find a first-rate gentleman; but these are worse than savages; they are too mean to swab hell's kitchen". Hell's kitchen served as the central setting for the Daredevil live-action series on Netflix in 2015. Presented as a seedy, darkened blight on the world, Hell's Kitchen is shown to be rife with graft and corruption, all of which lays at the feet of the Kingpin of Crime, Wilson Fisk. Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson struggle to get their meager law firm up and running. When their first client, Karen Page, shows that she cannot pay them for their services, they decide to help her out by hiring her as their secretary. At night, Matt Murdock patrols the rooftops fighting up against the Kingpin's operations, which includes human trafficking. Points of Interest ; Josie's: Josie's was a bar run by a tough proprietor and bartender named Josie. Some of Hell's Kitchen's seedier elements chose to patron this establishment, but it also curried favor from the other side of the law, namely lawyers Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson, and their legal assistant Karen Page. If a day turned out to be particularly successful, Foggy would order up several pitchers of beer, and then chase them down with a string of shots (which he would come to regret doing the following morning). A criminal named Elliot Grote was also known to frequent the establishment. In addition to serving alcohol, Josie's was also a pool hall. Matt and Karen enjoyed playing pool where Matt kept up the pretense of being a normal blind man by pretending to play poorly. ; Matt Murdock's apartment: This was the home of lawyer Matt Murdock and was located in the neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen in New York City. Despite being blind, his loft apartment contained large windows providing a great view of New York City. ; Nelson & Murdock: Nelson & Murdock is a small private legal defense firm founded by lawyers Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock. Its office is located in the neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen in New York City. After defending an innocent murder suspect named Karen Page pro bono, Matt and Foggy brought her on to work for them as a secretary/legal assistant. Nelson & Murdock catered to the underclass of Hell's Kitchen, and as such, many of their clients did not have enough money to pay for proper legal services. Often, they paid the firm in the form of gifts or prepared food stuffs. Though Foggy and Matt were often poor, they were never hungry. ; Stanley's Bar: Stanley's Bar was owned and operated by a man named Stanley and was located in Hell's Kitchen in New York City. Members of the Kitchen Irish mob raided the bar looking for information that might lead them to Frank Castle. They assaulted the owner of the bar and murdered the bartender. TV shows that take place in * Daredevil Characters from People who were born in People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:New York City